


能而不为 The Power Not to Do by mithen

by ana_ann1209



Category: DCU (Comics)
Genre: M/M, 性爱花粉
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-01
Updated: 2015-05-01
Packaged: 2018-03-26 14:43:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 730
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3854554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ana_ann1209/pseuds/ana_ann1209
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>摘要：蝙蝠侠在哥谭在最近一次行动里中了性爱花粉，于是他坚持要和超人一起建立起对花粉的免疫耐受力。这可能是克拉克前所未闻的最不寻常的初次约会的方式了。</p>
            </blockquote>





	能而不为 The Power Not to Do by mithen

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The Power Not to Do](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3722404) by [Mithen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mithen/pseuds/Mithen). 



_君子有所为。_  
_有所不为。_  
_——亚里士多德_

　　超人在孤独堡垒醒来，随之而来的是他右手手指间的疼痛，那儿的皮肤变得极其敏感。他将手举到眼前，观察着：他得让孤堡给他做个扫描，看看哪儿出问题了，没道理他会伴着神经末梢残留的刺痛感醒来，让他几近无法思考。他的血液和肉体上没有残存任何毒藤女对他的攻击。  
　　唯有往事历历在目。  
　　那是哥谭的一个募捐晚宴，乏善可陈，布鲁斯·韦恩出席了宴会，而克拉克·肯特则要就此进行报道。除了一如往常般交换了个心照不宣的玩味眼神，他们基本避免了彼此的接触。克拉克不经意的瞥了一眼布鲁斯，对方正在跟两位来自瑞士——还是瑞典？——的超模谈笑风生——他躲在厚厚的玻璃眼镜后，目光在他们的打情骂俏间来回转悠。他看起来完全被迷住了，但克拉克能分辨出那双清澈的蓝色眼眸深处的心猿意马和拒人千里。他灵魂的某一部分依然有所保留，难以企及，在那表象之下永远保持着警惕，专注于某些更重要的事情上。  
　　即使现在回顾，克拉克仍然不确定事情是什么时候发生的。是飞快的飘进了一股暗色的烟雾？还是空气中传来一缕隐约的茉莉花香？他不记得了。他只记得当布鲁斯眼里的惊讶，他看着右边的女人伸出手去将他左手边那个女人的发髻弄散，让她乌黑柔亮的长发瀑布般披散在了她的背后。他还记得布鲁斯倒退两步，眨着眼，望着两个吻成一团的女人。他还记得他昏昏沉沉的意识到他身边所有人都在拥抱，爱抚，接吻，而他们这么做是完全合情合理又自然而然的。  
　　但他记忆里最清晰的，则是布鲁斯从房间那头望过来，与他四目相接的那刻。  
　　他不记得是怎么穿过的房间，但他一定是那么做了，因为布鲁斯就站在了他的面前，望着他。望着他，带着全神贯注和亲密无间，将全副心神都集中在了他的身上，就像在这个世界上克拉克才是无上重要的事物。一个荒谬的想法，真的，因为显而易见，布鲁斯才是这个世界上、整个宇宙中最重要的，能颠倒乾坤的幽暗莫测的轴心。触手可及，美不胜收。触手可——  
　　布鲁斯像盲人般摸索着伸出手，他的目光没有离开克拉克的脸庞。他们的手在半空中交汇，指间纠缠，布鲁斯的碰触带来了强烈的餍足，如同一个终极之谜的最后一块拼图般，弭平了他所有难填的欲壑。  
　　这世上除开那方寸的碰触，再无他物。他的感官急剧涌动，敏感到了极限，克拉克能感觉的布鲁斯每根手指抵在他皮肤上的感觉，能感觉的每个指纹和每条或断或连的掌纹。他被狂喜给封冻了脚步，凝望着布鲁斯，听着他们周遭的呻吟和喘息，听着拉链拉开，衣衫乱扔，肉体交缠的声音。那些毫无意义的声响，伴随着布鲁斯的心跳和鼻息有节律的轻轻合着。  
　　“克拉克，”布鲁斯唤道，如默示开启，如末日天劫。克拉克看着他的名字从布鲁斯的唇间吐出，明白了他需要像那样亲自触碰那嘴唇，需要体会布鲁斯再一次将它像那样唤出。他需要——  
　　独自一人置身孤堡，克拉克攥紧他的手，试着用毅力将那虚无飘渺的关于触碰的记忆驱走。什么都没有发生——没进一步发生，至少。密切注视着事态发展的蝙蝠女打开了喷淋系统，将空气中的花粉洗刷殆尽。而克拉克在那个晚上其余的时间里，都在向浑身湿透、尴尬不已的各类社会名流保证，这个晚上发生的任何事都不会被写下来，布鲁斯则消失得无隐无踪（到了早上，毒藤女被捆个结实，恼火的坐在警察局的台阶上。）一切都回到了正轨。  
　　而克拉克再也不知道什么是“正轨”了。似乎每一次他闭上双眼，他都会回到那个时刻，耳畔充斥着淫靡的呻吟和低语，恍惚间享受着布鲁斯与他肌肤相亲的感觉。“令人惊讶的自制力，”某个政客的声音响起，他才意识到克拉克·肯特仍然正襟危坐，而克拉克觉得他也该是看上去的那样。尽管他却对此毫无知觉。他像是已经飞入了一个黑洞，跨过了某种甚至都没有意识到其存在的视界。追悔莫及；他已经如同光线般永坠无间。  
　　他又一次对着自己的手，对着他指间的缝隙露出苦笑。它们看起来一直都那么的空虚吗？他朝某根手指的一边试探性的伸出舌头，在想他是不是能用自己的超级感官尝出那里仍然残留着的某些属于布鲁斯的东西。哪怕是一个孤零零的分子也好——  
　　孤堡电脑的悦耳铃音响起，他才猛然回过神来，意识到他已经将整根手指都放进了自己嘴里，用舌头沿着它舔舐着，幻想着——  
　　“蝙蝠飞船对孤堡，请求允许着陆。”  
　　你的时机，布鲁斯，永远都把握得，恰到好处。“批准进入，”克拉克咬牙，“孤堡，”他关上了频道，说，“你确定我的体内没有任何化学物质残留吗？”  
　　“未探测到有害毒素，”孤堡柔声宣称，“不过，系统确实探测到睾丸酮、去甲肾上腺素和5-羟色胺等激素水平的提高。”  
　　“我知道这些是会让人产生情欲的化学物质，谢谢你啊。”克拉克挖苦的回答。  
　　“所有参数都在正常水平内。”孤堡向他再次保证道。  
　　 “你说得倒轻巧。”克拉克悄没声息的咕哝道。正在这时，一扇水晶门滑开，蝙蝠侠走了进来。  
　　他像是此地之主一般大步踏入孤堡，黑色的披风翻飞，裹在他的脚踝处沙沙作响，克拉克感到自己立刻双膝一软。白痴！他暗自咒骂自己。好吧，关键在于要表现得随意和自然，而且不要用任何方式将话题——  
　　“你差点就屈服了，”蝙蝠侠说，交叉起双臂瞪着他。  
　　“什么？”  
　　“在那个募捐晚会上，毒藤女的袭击。你差点就缴械投降了。我看得出来。”  
　　很明显有只心意已决的蝙蝠催逼着他，要“避免谈及这个话题”是行不通的。“我没有，”他说——希望自己有说服力些，“你才是对我投怀送抱的那个。”  
　　他看不见面罩后布鲁斯的眉毛，但蝙蝠侠以某种让人一目了然的方式扬起了头，表示他不买账，“我同意你的的看法，我那时——分心了。”他恼怒的说。  
　　“那坦白说我也有点……不知所措，”超人承认道。“一开始，我并没有想到她的花粉会对外星人的生理产生影响。”  
　　蝙蝠侠耸了耸肩，“她似乎找到了某种神奇的载体来强化那种影响。重点是你受到了——”他顿了顿，苦笑道，“我们两都受到了影响。而她还带着这种新配方在外面逍遥。我还没能研制出有效的解毒剂。在我做出来以前，最好的方法是能……适应它。”  
　　“适应？”超人愣愣的望着蝙蝠侠，后者抬起左手，将一管淡紫色的药剂举到了他俩当中，“等一下，你不会是要——”  
　　“——你可以去把孤堡锁死，”蝙蝠侠说，“没人能进得来，也没人出得去。然后我们来练习自控能力。把我们自己暴露在花粉中，建立起免疫力。尽可能长时间的抵抗它的影响。”  
　　克拉克拧起眉毛，这个计划看上去至少有半打缺陷，还有一打看上去毫无可行性的问题。克拉克张了张嘴，想要把它们一一的指出来——但突然之间，他带着超然的洞彻浑身一震，忆起了那种感觉。那种甘美的浪涌般的确信无疑，那种世上唯有此刻才有意义，那种就算只与布鲁斯·韦恩共存此地而已也是世上最重要的事情的感觉。那种放浪形骸的、心醉神迷的、如梦似幻的专注，那种绚烂绽放的极乐。他费力的咽了下口水。“那如果我屈服了呢？我可能——我可能会伤到你。”  
　　蝙蝠侠朝他皱起眉头，就像是对克拉克连这么简单的事情都无法理解感到失望，“你绝不会伤到我，”他就事论事的指出，“而如果我不愿意的话，你也不可能强迫我。而我愿意。”  
　　“但是我会受到花粉影响，”克拉克说，听到自己可怜巴巴的狡辩，“我不能——”  
　　“我想你分辨得出虚拟语气和现在时态的区别，”蝙蝠侠说，他声音里的似乎带上了某种尖刻，“不是我想要这么做，是我现在就要做。”  
　　最后一句话说完，孤堡陷入沉寂，甚至连空气本身都凝滞下来静待回答。  
　　“我觉得你也想这么做，”布鲁斯说，他的声音却如拍岸的潮汐般退却，渐渐低落，“如果我理解错了，那么——”  
　　“——你没理解错，”克拉克脱口而出，有那么一会儿，布鲁斯面具下方的脸庞像是放松了下来。“但你知道的——大部分人一开始时都是去看个电影或者吃顿饭什么的，不会就这么跳出来建议说‘嗨，让我们一起沐浴在性爱花粉下怎么样？’”  
　　“我们确实需要练习自己的耐受力，”布鲁斯如是说。他在手里把玩着那个小小的淡紫色试剂管，注视着它。“我喜欢双管齐下，”他瞥向克拉克的眼神半是戏谑，“承认吧，不管怎么说，你不会想要跟我来个流于俗套的初次约会的。”  
　　“很有说服力”克拉克点头称是，“所以，就是现在了，我们就开始进行第一次约会，一起来练习我们对性爱花粉的耐受力。接下来该怎么做？”  
　　“我弄破这个试剂管，然后我们至少忍耐个十分钟。那之后，再怎么尝试也是白费功夫，我们就可以随心所欲了。”  
　　“我觉得这好像不太公平，”克拉克说，试着忽略他在听到“随心所欲”这个词后心神的激荡。“我有着外星生理结构，看上去我似乎能比你忍耐得更久。”  
　　“哈，”蝙蝠侠毫不含糊，就像他早就已经料敌先机一样，“但你的新城代谢要比我快，所以我估计每过一分钟对你来说就像过了五分钟那么漫长，特别是在这种影响下。这样就扯平了，然后我还有着更坚定的毅力，这就又给我增添了几分优势。”  
　　卡拉克对此嗤之以鼻，拒不承认他在刚刚三个心跳的瞬间，已经巨细靡遗的幻想出了三种复杂的性爱场景。“你在用性爱花粉的话题来挑逗我。”  
　　“你不喜欢言语挑逗？那就把我们锁起来，我们马上就开始。”  
　　“很好。孤堡，”超人说，他突然变得口干舌燥，“除非正义联盟发来最高级别的信息，否则切断通讯，在接下来的……”  
　　“一个小时应该就是它效力的极限了。”  
　　“……两个小时里。锁死——不准任何人进来，不准任何人出去，包括我在内。”  
　　“命令确认，”伴着一阵轻柔的乐音，孤堡回到道，“两个小时，计时开始。”  
　　“我准备好了，”克拉克说，竭力保持着语调的波澜不惊，“但如果你觉得我在十分钟还没到就会放弃，那就要你失望了。”  
　　蝙蝠侠的嘴角朝上弯了弯，像是听到了什么只有他自己才懂的笑话。“那你准备好开始了吗？”  
　　“等等，”克拉克对自己这么突兀的叫出来都有点吃惊，他飘过两人之间三步的距离，将他的手放到了布鲁斯的双肩上，“我想要先吻吻你，在我们身体里都没有花粉的时候。”  
　　现在，蝙蝠侠的嘴唇柔和下来，牵出真正的微笑，温暖而诚挚，一个极少有人能得见的笑容，“你真是个无可救药的浪漫主义者，”他说，倾身向前，吻上了克拉克——一个柔软、温雅的吻，却并非全然不带情欲。  
　　克拉克将身体靠得更拢，让从布鲁斯从喉咙深处发出呻吟，开始把他拉得更紧。他却在这时退了开去，笑着说，“很好，”他说，“我现在准备好了。”  
　　“我懂了，”布鲁斯带着恼羞成怒说，“你已经表明了你的观点。但别以为我会因为想要吻你，就会是第一个屈服的人，”他警告道，他举起手，捏碎了手指间的胶囊。一阵青烟升起，一股淡淡的茉莉花香飘散。  
　　接着，孤堡就陷入了一片死寂。  
　　“这是稀释过的配方，”布鲁斯说，他的声音是那么的突兀，以至于在一片寂静里显得有些怪异。“我觉得还是从低一点的浓度开始比较好。”  
　　“好，”克拉克说，“这主意不错，”他双脚不停地变化着重心，感到越来越尴尬，“所以它应该会跟毒藤女用在我们身上的那种东西是一个效果了？”  
　　“应该会，”布鲁斯说，他皱起眉头，“它到底是怎样影响你的？很明显它多少会有些作用的，但我不确定它跟作用在人类身上时是不是一样的。”  
　　“这个嘛，”克拉克的思绪不由得回到了那个晚上，而他几乎是立刻就希望自己没这么做。他心不在焉的将披风抓在自己手上，让丝质的织物在手指间摩挲，“就有种对我自己周遭的人事物逐渐失去兴趣的感觉，任何人任何事在做什么都无所谓都跟我没关系了，这是我注意到的第一件事，那是种——”他吞咽了一下，“那是种奇怪的感觉，那种我不用再关心这间屋子里的任何人，他们可以照顾好自己，他们不再是我的责任，我现在能认识到这种感觉有多危险，但在那个时候，却让我感到了——”  
　　“——自由，”布鲁斯说，“亢奋。”  
　　克拉克点点头，“那是……我平时不敢奢望的感觉，那种感觉是第一个症状，那种我觉得世界上的其他一切都不那么重要了的感觉。”  
　　“你现在有这种感觉了吗？”布鲁斯的声音里带着好奇。  
　　克拉克眨了眨眼，“那个，现在……真的感觉不那么重要，不是吗？重要的是要努力建立起对这毒性的耐受力。我们被锁在了这儿，而且任何比星球毁灭级别的突发事件都会被忽略。就这么一小会儿，唯一重要的事是我的感受如何，我的反应如何，”他深深的吸了口气，像在完全沉浸在眼下的状况里，感到某种一直以来让他精疲力竭的紧张感，某种他甚至都没意识到其存在的紧张感正在从他的肩头卸下，正在从他的身体里消退。“哇哦，”他看向布鲁斯，“这跟你的感受一样吗？”  
　　“差不多很相似了，是的。是种让人……晕乎乎的感觉，”布鲁斯说，“当我看到你穿过房间的时候，就好像……你是天地间唯一的亮色，乐曲里唯一的声音，视野里唯一的焦点。我想不起来——”他停下来，咽了咽喉头，“我怎么都想不起来我为什么会出现在募捐晚会上。”  
　　“那你到底为什么去那儿？我是说，真正的原因，不是花花公子布鲁西的那种理由。”  
　　蝙蝠侠就只是那样看了他很久。接着，他几乎是唐突的说道，“想起来了！我那时正在调查其中一个捐助人，怀疑他是个毒枭。”他的声音听上去如释重负，“继续说，你还有其他什么感受？”  
　　“我本以为那感觉会让我提高警惕，”克拉克说，“但所有的感觉都是那么的愉悦，在那瞬间我的首要任务像是被搁置在了一边，而我可以……就那么……”他没有说完这句话，接着他意识到他正盯着布鲁斯的双唇，他想不起来他接下来想要说什么了，“然后接着我十分渴望触碰你，比我平常渴望得多得多，而那种渴望……”他喉头动了动，“渴望得过头了，我心无旁骛，就想着我有多想要把我的手抚上你赤裸的肌肤，跟平常的那种触碰完全不同，”他的心如擂鼓，连他的手指似乎都要随之悸动，他的脑海中如闪电般划过栩栩如生的一幕：布鲁斯陷入情欲的煎熬，克拉克猛的进入了他，他将头向后仰去；布鲁斯在他身下，伸出灵活的手指在克拉克的阴茎上撸动抚弄，克拉克感到他更深的进入了布鲁斯，一寸一寸——  
　　“你现在就在想那些事吗？”布鲁斯说，声音黯哑。  
　　克拉克无言的点了点头，想要将他的思绪从情欲的漩涡里摆脱出来，他似乎已经无法自拔了。布鲁斯离他仅有咫尺之遥，他只需要向前迈出那么一小步，然后——  
　　他两手抓着披风，像是抓着最后一根稻草般将它紧紧擭住，一动不动。“过了多久了？”他粗身粗气的问。  
　　“三分钟，”布鲁斯咬着他的嘴唇，而克拉克就注视着那洁白的牙齿压在了那柔软的，令人垂涎的唇瓣上，每一个微小的动作都令人难以忍受的撩拨，“我觉得——”他抬起一只手扶住额头，却因为碰到了面罩而拧起眉毛。他皱着眉头，掀掉了面罩，露出乱七八糟的一头黑发，潮热的蓝色双眼以及绯红的双颊——于是克拉克的大脑退化得只剩下让人炫目的白噪音和欲求不满。他似乎有什么理由不能去碰触布鲁斯，而那绝对不成立，因为布鲁斯很明显想要被碰触，但克拉克迷迷糊糊的想起来他承诺过不那么做的，而那也是个愚蠢的承诺，但他答应过布鲁斯，所以他必须得遵守承诺，必须得……  
　　“你看看你，”布鲁斯说，他的声音粗砺而饥渴，“拥有那样的能为，却是如此的作茧自缚，如此的禁欲。这世上再没有比这更性感的事了，你就像是我一直以来想要的一切，你生来就是为了成为我的梦中情人。一位可以统御世界的希腊神祗，却向树上的小猫咪们伸出援手，甚至连它们的皮毛都不会弄乱。”他双目闪烁垂下目光，发出微弱的饥渴声音，“叫人如此的情欲勃发，如此的孤注一掷，但什么都不会将你打垮，会吗？到这儿来，”他突然说，掷地有声，颐指气使，“快到这儿来，吻我。”  
　　孤堡里的每一簇水晶似乎都在随着他热血的浪涌在共振，布鲁斯充满情欲的声音几乎将他撕成了两半。他向前迈了一步，拼尽了比拖动月亮还要大的功夫才稳住自己，将那冒失的脚步向后移了回去。“你到这儿，”他低声说，“来抚摸我，来将我剥得一丝不挂，让我成为你的。”  
　　布鲁斯的嘲笑声里带上了一丝绝望的意味，“不，”他悄声说，“我能够抗拒这个，不管有多么的——”他的双眼完全失焦，失魂落魄，眸光幽暗，“如果我是那种这么容易就放弃的人的话，你就不会这么想要得到我了，”他几乎是窒息般的说出了这话。  
　　听那人这么说下去是一种酷刑，眼睁睁的看着他双唇的开阖而不去亲吻他。他手指间的皮肤——他身上最后一处与布鲁斯有过肌肤之亲地方——疼得那么厉害却几乎令人感到欣快。他抬起手，几乎是心不在焉的咬住了指关节，让他的舌头滑入他指间的缝隙，像是他这么做就能重温那令人如痴如醉的极乐一样。接着他就听到了布鲁斯呼吸一窒。  
　　“老天爷啊，”布鲁斯呻吟着，他将头扭向一边，像是他可以永远这么回避下去。但他眼角的余光依然驻留在克拉克身上，满怀焦灼与贪婪，“孤堡，从我捏破胶囊开始，过了多少时间？”  
　　“已经过去9分钟又26秒。”孤堡回答道。  
　　布鲁斯苦闷的哼了一声，“我能做得到的，”他说，“我可以的，”他的声调远称不上肯定。克拉克感到有股转瞬即逝的冲动坚定了他的信念，他的全副精力似乎都用在了恳求他的双足能留驻在地面，恳求他的双手不要把凯夫拉织物撕成碎片，让所有那些紧实的筋肉最终都赤裸裸的呈现在孤堡苍白的灯光和他如饥似渴的目光下。  
　　每一秒似乎都如同一个小小的天启，没有布鲁斯的身体与他缠绵的每一刻都像是浪费了永恒的时间。  
　　“十分钟到了，”孤堡宣布，而克拉克和布鲁斯——  
　　——一动不动。  
　　他们站在那儿，凝望着对方，一滴汗水顺着布鲁斯的太阳穴流下。克拉克的双手在颤抖。“该死的，”布鲁斯说，他的声音带着支离破碎的狂野，懊恼又快活的战栗着，“快点到这儿来，然后——“  
　　“你先请，”克拉克说，他胸口那种因为压抑而产生的痛苦转而成了一种可怕的快感，一个让他欲罢不能的炼狱，这种感觉是那么美妙，那么的飘飘欲仙——  
　　布鲁斯朝天翻了个白眼，他的双膝支持不住，让他朝地板上倒去。  
　　或者有可能会倒在地板上，如果克拉克没有来到他身边接住的话。他的双臂终于拥住了他，终于终于终于他的热血在颂唱，他的双唇覆上了布鲁斯的，饥渴、狂野、欢欣鼓舞。“你作弊，”克拉克抱怨道，但听上去却像在说谢谢你，听上去就像在庆幸。  
　　布鲁斯在大笑，几乎是无声的大笑，他的眼角眯了起来，那是他真正的笑容，“我还是赢了，”他说，“那才是最重要的。”这很明显不是真的，因为真正最重要的是他的嘴唇和他的双手和所有他们能投桃报李的一切。黑色的盔甲在他手中不堪一击，在他温柔又迫切的触碰下被撕扯得支离破碎，刀枪不入的凯夫拉纤维织物从布鲁斯身上被剥了下来，而他毫发无损，这让布鲁斯的呼吸变得不稳。  
　　孤堡的灯光在黑暗中发着幽光，北极星在头顶闪烁，它们的光芒投射在布鲁斯的伤疤上，遁寻着布鲁斯每一处或平坦或蜿蜒的身体曲线发出幽光，克拉克肆无忌惮的索求着、抚摸着、舔舐着，他将布鲁斯的勃起握在手中，布鲁斯呜咽着将他的牙齿埋进克拉克的肩膀，战栗着，所有的自制力都消失殆尽，蜕变成了狂喜，他将自己的屁股向克拉克的阴茎压过去，力气大得任谁都难以承受，但克拉克只是语无伦次的呻吟着，半是嘶吼半是啜泣，极度的求索着埋进他的身体，让欲望带着他无法自拔的陷入灭顶快感。  
　　回过神来时，他发现布鲁斯挂在他身上，瘫软而餍足，而自己也没有感到冰凉坚硬的地板硌着他的背，这才迟钝的意识到他已经完全离开了地面。于是他蜷起一只腿缠住布鲁斯的屁股，将他拉得更近些，布鲁斯发出模糊的心满意足的哼声，几乎是半心半意的咬吮着他的锁骨。  
　　“真是个不错的第一次约会。”克拉克说。  
　　布鲁斯的手指玩弄着他颈后的头发，“这么早结束是不是太快了？”布鲁斯懒洋洋的说，他的手一路顺着克拉克的脊柱向下摸索，“就跟一阵风似的，我觉得我们第二次约会的时候应该试着在不受花粉影响的情况下做一次。最好应该有个控制组来作为参照才对，这是顺理成章的事。”  
　　“顺理成章。”克拉克表示同意。  
　　“但是我相信孤堡要封锁上两小时，所以没有理由让我们的第一次约会就这么仓促的结束了。”布鲁斯的手停在了克拉克股缝间，挑逗着，“对于男性受害人来说，毒藤女大部分的花粉都会有个阴险的副作用，会让他们在很短的时间内再次勃起，你觉得这次的花粉会有那种作用吗？”  
　　克拉克在他的抚摸下战栗着，“我觉得有。”他说。  
　　布鲁斯的笑容充渴望与兴奋，“那么好吧，我认为没必要再约束自己了。”  
　　伴着再次开始窜升的愉悦——这一次是那么的甘美、舒缓、惬意——克拉克也认为没有必要再约束他自己了。  
　　完全没有必要。　　


End file.
